<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Six in the Morning? by Chaitea14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907907">At Six in the Morning?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaitea14/pseuds/Chaitea14'>Chaitea14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Prompts and drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaitea14/pseuds/Chaitea14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Major Benjamin Tallmadge was not having a good week. .  First, it had started with a game of shuffle, a British ploy involving two spies, each with contradicting stories.  Then, Sackett fell prey to the plot, costing the man his life.  And, while he was distracted by that, Sutherland had shot Lady Adrienne Fairfax, the pride and joy of General Washinton, while aiming for the Marquis, who was riding with her.  The ring was still resisting his necessary changes to their operation, and to top it all off, none of his men were obeying his orders.  That particular point was proven once again when Caleb entered his tent.  The tent he had asked the Corporal to make sure no one, not even Caleb, entered for the next couple of hours so he could pretend to get work done.  He sat at the desk, sure, but his focus was less on the high-piled stacks of paper and more on his Army regulation flask and its contents."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb Brewster &amp; Benjamin Tallmadge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Luck be a Lady in All Her Glory</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Six in the Morning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Major Benjamin Tallmadge was not having a good week.  First, it had started with a game of shuffle, a British ploy involving two spies, each with contradicting stories.  Then, Sackett fell prey to the plot, costing the man his life.  And, while he was distracted by that, Sutherland had shot Lady Adrienne Fairfax, the pride and joy of General Washinton, while aiming for the Marquis, who was riding with her.  The ring was still resisting his necessary changes to their operation, and to top it all off, none of his men were obeying his orders.  That particular point was proven once again when Caleb entered his tent.  The tent he had asked the Corporal to make sure no one, not even Caleb, entered for the next couple of hours so he could pretend to get work done.  He sat at the desk, sure, but his focus was less on the high-piled stacks of paper and more on his Army regulation flask and its contents.  </p><p>Caleb noticed the state of undress Ben sat in, desk a mess, and flask both open and in hand. “Drinking already, Benny boy?  What, I don’t even think more than half of camp is awake yet.” Ben ignored him, tossing his head back and taking a large gulp from the flask, his face screwing up as he swallowed. “Jesus, Ben.  What do you got in there?” He snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, Ben didn’ even flinch, “Are you even there?  Jesus, I know this week as been rough, but..” Caleb sighed, “Have you tried talking to the old man since he chewed you out over his daughter?”</p><p>“She’s not his daughter, just the charge he loves with his whole being and considers his pride and joy,” Ben replied, bitterness clear in his tone.  </p><p>“So, I take that as a no?”</p><p>Ben sighed, a few loose strands of hair escaping from his plait, “No.  McHenry won’t even let me in the building anymore, says I raise the General’s blood pressure too much.” He paused before speaking with frustration evident in his voice, “How can he be mad at me for not stopping someone he failed to take seriously.  He doesn’t seem to even care about the fact that Sackett died.”</p><p>‘And there it was,’ Caleb thought to himself. “You know that’s not true.  The General is just a bit distracted by the one who hasn’t died yet.”</p><p>Ben opened his mouth to speak, then froze. “Yet?” He asked, unaware of what the situation of headquarters actually was. “What do you mean, ‘yet,’ Caleb?”</p><p>“The bullet wound on the girl has gotten infected.  They aren’t sure how long or if she will survive it, Ben.  You can’t fault him for not mourning Sackett right now. He’s got something far bigger weighing on his shoulders.” Ben did not reply, just brought the flask up to his lips and took a sip, making a face at the taste once more. “What is even in there, Ben?  I don’t think I’ve seen you make that face since-” Caleb cut off immediately, “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”</p><p>Ben moved the flask away from Caleb, but that did not stop him from reaching for it.  After some wrestling, Caleb held the flask in hand.  He brought it up to his nose to take a whiff and was stunned by how strong this particular brew was. “This is strong enough to stop a man’s kidneys.  Where did you get this?”</p><p>Ben shrugged, “One of Stuben’s aides, DuPonceau, I think?  He said that the Baron wanted me to have it after the week I’ve had.  Apparently, he is the only one who isn’t upset at me for letting Lady Fairfax get shot.  DuPonceau Said that h was taking it poorly and thought I could need some help, that was two days ago.”  </p><p>Caleb held the flask out, “Yeah, no offense, but I’m keeping this till you’re sane enough to be trusted with it. Don’t worry, I’m not planning on drinking it,” he snorted with laughter, “I’m not that stupid.”</p><p>Ben glared at him, more specifically at what he was insinuating, “You have the week I’m having, and then you can say that.”</p><p>Caleb snorted at this, “No thank you.  But I am willing to help you try to fix this, let’s start brainstorming some ideas to pitch to the old man to make up for whatever it is you did this time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>